<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Lives On by kirajustwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632144">Love Lives On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirajustwrites/pseuds/kirajustwrites'>kirajustwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirajustwrites/pseuds/kirajustwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In my head cannon, Ben Solo lived and this is the life he and Rey went on to have together after the events of TRoS.<br/>(Alternate Ending 1). Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Updated version of a previously published story!***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything within Ben screamed and begged for rest. His entire body was wracked with pain in every way imaginable. Summoning all the strength he had left, he scaled the final few feet of the wall and pulled himself over the ledge. Weak and breathing heavily, he stayed on his hands and knees for a moment. Lifting his head, he saw Rey crumpled on the ground about ten feet away. Her white clothing stood out in stark contrast to the blackness around them. She looked angelic, the beacon of light that saved him from his darkness. With a grunt, he pushed himself to his feet and stumbled towards her, holding his side. After only a few steps, he fell and half crawled half walked the rest of the way to where she lay. He tenderly put his hand on her arm. He couldn't help but notice in that brief moment how beautiful the scars that marked her body were. They were testaments to who she was: strong, spirited, and endlessly resilient. Moving his reach up to her shoulder, he tried to get a better grip. He fought the turbulent emotions churning within him. He had felt Rey die only moments before, and it was as if a part of him had gone with her.</p><p>Rolling Rey over on her back and sliding underneath her so she was resting in his lap, Ben drew in his breath. Her lifeless body was limp in his arms, her eyes opened and unmoving. Distraught, he looked around, holding back his tears. What could he do? There had to be something, but at that moment Ben could think of nothing except how unfair this all was.</p><p>Hugging Rey close to himself, Ben whispered, almost imperceptibly, his goodbye. Grief overwhelmed him. She didn't deserve to die, not like this. Rey had been nothing but good. He was the one that deserved death. He had wasted his life, given it over to the Darkside, and hurt countless people along the way. Rey was innocent, beautiful, and pure. She used her power to heal people, not destroy them.</p><p>It was then that Ben remembered the lightsaber battle he and Rey had had on the wreckage of the Death Star only an hour before. In the heat of the fight, she had struck him with what should have been a fatal blow, but when she realized what she had done, she had healed him.</p><p>"I did want to take your hand. Ben's hand." Her words echoed in his mind.</p><p>Did he have enough strength, Ben wondered, enough life, left to give to her? He knew if he did, the effort would kill him. It didn't matter though. Not to Ben. Resigned to his fate, he lay Rey back down across his lap. This is the way it should be, after all. Him dead and her alive.</p><p>He put one of his hands on her abdomen and supported her head with his other. Closing his eyes, Ben summoned all the energy within him and focused it all into Rey. He felt it flowing out of him, sapping him of his strength, but more importantly, he felt it flowing into Rey. He felt her coming back to him. Determined to restore her life, he focused only on her.</p><p>A hand covered his, breaking his focus. Opening his eyes, he saw Rey looking up at him. She was confused at first, and then all at once understanding flooded her face. Pushing herself up to a sitting position, she faced him. "Ben," she said with a smile, joy and relief evident both on her face and in her words.</p><p>Ben didn't know how long he had before every ounce of energy left his body, but for the rest of his life, however long that may be, he wanted to sit there and memorize every inch of Rey's face. He took in her sparkling, chestnut eyes; the shape of her nose; the dimple's in her cheeks and the sweet smile that graced her lips; those soft, beautiful lips---</p><p>Ben felt the life slipping away from him and knew he didn't have much longer. Seconds maybe.</p><p>That's when Rey surprised him with a kiss. Using what he knew was the last of his strength, he pulled Rey closer to him and relished the release of all the emotions they had both bound up and buried for so long. Savoring the sweetness of their bond, he tried to imprint that moment in his memory.</p><p>Something stirred inside Ben; love, passion, and... something else. Ben tried to place it. It was like energy, strength. Suddenly, he realized. It was life. Her kiss was restoring him, their shared energy creating new life for them both. He pulled back abruptly, searching Rey's face. Did she realize what she had just done? She had just saved his life. A gentle smile fell across Ben's face as Rey gave him a sheepish grin.</p><p>Ben shook his head and chuckled in disbelief at this woman who was more powerful than she would probably ever imagine.</p><p>Slowly, his smile faded and he looked away as doubts flooded his mind.</p><p>"Rey," he said in a husky voice, I-" he cleared his throat, "I don't think I can... be the person you need."</p><p>"What am I saying?" he thought to himself. Of course he couldn't. </p><p>"You already are," Rey whispered, gently turning his face back to her and prompting him to look at her.</p><p>"You already are," she repeated. "You told me once to let the past die, and that's exactly what we're going to do. Today, there is no Kylo Ren. And tomorrow, he isn't allowed to follow you. He died on the Death Star."</p><p>She paused, leaned in close, and kissed him again. Pulling back, she whispered against his lips, "Ben Solo, your life is just beginning."</p><p>That was all it took. There were only three people in Ben's life who had believed in him until the very end: his mom, his dad, and Rey. And now he got to live this new-found life of his finding out how to be more like those good people he loved.</p><p>Ben wrapped Rey in the tightest hug she had probably ever felt and wept. Nearly twenty years of pain and hurt and regret came pouring out of him, seeping out of his very soul, but along with it came an odd mix of relief and happiness. He wasn't alone anymore. Rey was standing by him. She was forgiving him and helping him start over.</p><p>Melting into Ben's embrace, Rey began to shed her own tears. Despite all the fighting and the hurting, she couldn't deny that she loved him. And she knew that she would stand by him no matter what. He needed her, but more than that, she needed him. After all those years, she wasn't alone. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere, like she could go anywhere in the galaxy and still be at home if she was with Ben.</p><p>Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to shake and cracks started running up the pillars of the temple. A low rumble filled their ears as the planet began to implode. Impulsively, Rey grabbed the two Skywalker sabers, clipping them to her belt. Turning to Ben she asked, "Can you stand?" </p><p>"Probably not," he responded, wincing as he tried to get his legs underneath him. Rey moved to support him, wrapping his huge arm around her tiny shoulder. Ben let out a soft groan as he stood. They limped along, dodging falling debris. Rey could hear broken ribs grinding against each other with each step he took. She placed her free hand on his side and began to heal him.</p><p>"Rey, stop. Please. Save your strength. I've lost you once. Not again." He said softly, brushing her hand away. </p><p>Under normal circumstances, she would have ignored him, but his request was so quiet, so desperate, and she was surprised by the brokenness behind it. She held eye contact with him for a moment, then nodded silently. </p><p> Just then, the wind began to pick up and the unmistakable sound of the Falcon was heard overhead, its blue glow radiating off the temple walls. By this time, the gap in the ceiling was large enough that the Falcon was able to descent and drop its loading ramp for them. </p><p>"Rey?!" she heard Finn call out, although she couldn't see past the dust and debris stirred up by the Falcon.</p><p>"Finn! We're over here!" Rey yelled above the noise of the ship.</p><p>"What?" asked Finn, obviously confused.</p><p>"Were both over here!" Rey repeated.</p><p>"Both? Whose "both"? Finn asked, still stumbling blindly towards the sound of her voice.</p><p>"Me and Ben!" Rey explained, growing a bit agitated.</p><p>"Who?" Finn asked. That's when he spotted her about 30 feet away. He began to rush over and stopped short when he saw Ben. His eyes widened and darted from Ben to Rey to Ben and back to Rey.</p><p>Ben offered a sideways grin that lingered somewhere between pride and confusion, which reminded Finn of something Leia had described Han doing. "What the... what is he doing here?" then, seeing how close he and Rey were, he continued, "and what is this?"</p><p>"We'll explain on the Falcon, just help us!" Rey screamed at him.</p><p>"There is no way he is getting on this ship!" Finn yelled back.</p><p>"FINN!" Rey shouted, her tone leaving no room for discussion.</p><p>Moving past his shock and confusion, Finn went over to help Rey up, but she stopped him.</p><p>"No, help Ben. I'm fine."</p><p>Giving her a wary glance, Finn went to the other side of Ben and supported his other shoulder and all three stumbled back to the Falcon.</p><p>Once safely inside, Ben eased himself onto a cot with a grunt. As soon as he did, Rey began making demands. </p><p>"Finn, tell Poe to stop at the closest medical bay on the way back to base. Then come back here and help me."</p><p>"No. I want an explanation first. What the he-"</p><p>The Falcon shook as more debris came crashing down. "Now," Rey demanded.</p><p>Raising his hands as if in surrender, Finn shook his head and turned to leave. </p><p>Rey immediately turned her attention to Ben. Quickly scanning his body, she noticed that his abdomen was bleeding. Pulling his shirt up, she searched for the wound. A long gash stretched from the left side of his chest to his mid-torso. Realizing she needed a better view, she grabbed his shirt and ripped it open. </p><p>As she did, Finn came back into the room. Rey turned to see a confused, terrified, and slightly disgusted expression on his face. Ben saw him too, and making eye contact with Rey, he smirked and said, "Well that's not how I imagined this would go."</p><p>They both burst out laughing. Finn just stood still, dumbfounded. Ben quickly realized that his laughter made his pain worse and forced himself to stop. Rey recovered and returned to tending to his wounds. </p><p>"You guys have a lot of explaining to do," he said, shaking his head. Turning away he mumbled to himself, "One minute they're trying to kill each other and the next they're holding hands! Unbelievable!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Old Endings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How the visit to Tatooine should have gone...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Updated version of a previously published story***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey laid her hand over the Skywalker sabers, wrapped in cloth, ready to be buried. Ben covered her hand with his own. They looked at each other. Ben nodded. Rey picked up the sabers with one hand and slipped her free arm around Ben's waist. They walked out of Luke's old home on Tatooine and knelt down on the sand a few feet away from the door. Rey handed the sabers to Ben. "You do the honors," she said. He knew that she could easily sense the hurt within him; how much he missed his mom, his uncle, his dad - everyone. The darkness that had tormented him for so long was gone, but the shadows lingered. They both hoped that this final act of respect to the Skywalker bloodline would bring them some closure.</p><p>Putting her hand on Ben's face, Rey rubbed her thumb against his cheek. "Let the past die, Ben." Funny, she seemed to be quoting him a lot these days. He reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Bending over he lay the sabers on the sand and they both watched as a small sinkhole opened up, slowly taking the sabers down into the earth. After a reverential silence, they both stood. Ben watched as Rey removed her new saber from her belt loop and turned it on. Aside from the "whoosh" of the kyber crystal igniting, the pale yellow blade made no sound. Unlike sabers made with light or dark crystals, this one no longer had any tension on it, pulling it to one side of the force or the other. The force was at balance, so the saber was stable. Removing his new saber from his belt loop, Ben turned it on and looked it over. The blade had the same yellow glow as Rey's. They looked at each other, smiling, peace resonating within them for the first time since, well, since forever. And not just within them, but throughout the galaxy.</p><p>The sound of footsteps drew their attention away from each other. An elderly woman stood in front of a large animal, looking at the couple with bewilderment. "There's been no one here for so long," she said. "Who are you?"</p><p>Turning off their sabers, they looked at the woman and then at each other.</p><p>"I'm Ben, and this is Rey," Ben answered, motioning to himself and then to her.</p><p>"Ben? Rey? Ben and Rey who?" the woman asked, confused. "First names don't mean much here."</p><p>Looking up at Ben, Rey answered, a broad smile across her face. "Solo. Ben and Rey Solo." Fingers intertwined, they walked over to the woman. "It's nice to meet you," Rey said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Surprising Results</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Updated version of a previously published story***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"BEN...." Rey called out loudly, distress obvious in her voice, "can you come in here for a minute?" She was shaking, her breath coming in shallow bursts, her thoughts spinning violently out of control. Holding the diagnostics scanner in her trembling hands, she read what was scrolling across the small screen for the hundredth time, still in shock. It cycled through the usual test results: "Crimson Fever: Negative. Bloodburn: Negative. Rooze Disease: Negative," and on and on it went. The part that had her so worked up came at the very end: "Hormone Imbalance: Positive → Estrogen and Progesterone levels high; Diagnosis: pregnant."</p><p>"What is it?" Ben came running in their bedroom, out of breath. Rey's back was to him. She quickly hid the scanner in her pocket. When she turned around, Ben saw her face was as white as a sheet. "You're shaking," he said, concerned. Walking over to her he guided her to the edge of their bed and drew her down into a sitting position beside him, afraid that her knees were too weak to support her much longer. "Rey?" What in the world could be wrong?</p><p>Swallowing, Rey tried to speak. Her throat was so dry all that came out was a hoarse, "Ben..." She could feel Ben's intense, concerned stare. Clearing her throat and swallowing once more, she tried again. "Ben, I've missed my cycle twice. I didn't really think much of it the first month. I mean, I had been through a lot of trauma. I died, for crying out loud. Then I missed it again this month. I started to worry. I got one of those scanners that will take a small sample of blood and diagnose different conditions. I thought maybe I was sick or something."</p><p>Rey stopped, unsure how to continue.</p><p>"And?" Ben prodded gently, preparing himself to be strong for her. Something must be terribly, terribly wrong for her to be this shaken up.</p><p>Rey began to cry. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the scanner and handed it to Ben. Taking it, he watched what scrolled across the screen, saying a silent prayer of thanks after each negative result. Rey sat beside him in silence, her head in her hands, waiting. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard Ben draw in his breath. She looked at him. He was just sitting there, staring. Finally, he furrowed his brow and let out a "hmph." He had done the math. He and Rey had only been together for a few weeks. Scanners like the one she had purchased wouldn't read positive for pregnancy until a woman was at least two months along. They weren't even meant to diagnose that particular condition but would run the test for it if every other result was negative.</p><p>Sighing, he laid down the scanner and turned to Rey. Wrapping her up in his embrace, he gently stroked the back of her head as she let out her sobs of confusion and fear. "It's okay," he whispered in a deep, gentle voice. "Rey, I'll love you no matter what. I know we both had a completely different life before we met each other-"</p><p>"Ben," Rey tried to stop him, pulling back from his embrace.</p><p>"-but I want you to know that whoever-"</p><p>"Ben!" She said, louder this time, getting his attention. "I was never with anyone else. You are the only man I've ever loved, the only man I would ever..." she trailed off, searching his eyes, wondering if he believed her.</p><p>Rey stood up abruptly and began to pace. "I... I don't know how this could have even happened. I hadn't even... me being two months pregnant isn't even possible... three weeks pregnant, yeah, that's possible, but two months?"</p><p>Ben tried to listen to her, tried to believe her, but he simply couldn't reconcile what she was saying and what the scanner had diagnosed.</p><p>"I thought it must be broken," Rey continued, seemingly reading Ben's thoughts. "I got three more, one to do the test again, and two to have for the future, just in case we ever needed it. I ended up taking all three. All four say the same thing." She shook her head. "But that's impossible, right? I mean, I would have known if... I'm pretty sure I would have remembered... How in the...?" She took a ragged breath, fighting back another wave of tears, and looked at Ben.</p><p>Ben was still sitting on the bed. He looked at her, and the expression on his face told Rey he was still trying to decide whether or not he believed her. After all, Ben reasoned, she could simply be lying to protect his emotions. How else could you explain four positive pregnancy diagnoses?</p><p>Rey's confusion turned to hurt and then anger. "Alright fine, don't believe me. Make up whatever story you want to explain how this could have happened. Tell all our friends that I'm a loose woman, if that makes you feel better. Divorce me, if that's what you want. But I would never lie to you, Ben. I love you with my whole heart and if that's not enough for you then-" she wiped away the hot tears streaming down her cheeks.</p><p>"Rey," Ben said as he walked over to her and gently shook her out of her downward spiral. "I believe you."</p><p>After a moment of pause, Rey let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she said shakily.</p><p>"And," he said more firmly, "do you really think that little of me? That I would say or do any of those things because... because of some confusing test results?"</p><p>"No," Rey said, "I know you wouldn't."</p><p>"You're not only my wife but your my soulmate and my best friend. We'll figure this out together."</p><p>Rey nodded. Looking into his dark eyes, she bit her bottom lip and closed the gap between them, relaxing into his strong arms as he rubbed her back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Holding Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So two things -<br/>1. I wrote this before I realized that there was a one year gap between TLJ and TRoS<br/>2. I know that it might seem kind of weird to write them having their firstborn kids this way, but to me it makes sense in the context of the Star Wars universe, especially with whole "A dyad in the force, a power like life itself" thing. Anyways, regardless of how you feel about that theory I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p><p>***Updated version of a previously published story***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So how far along does it say you are?" Ben asked nervously, standing up as he saw Rey come out of the bathroom. She held the small test in her hand.</p><p>"Two and a half months, apparently," she said exasperated as she walked over to their bed and plopped down on it. "That really doesn't make sense," she continued. "That would mean that I was carrying this child when we defeated Palpatine. I should have miscarried! There's no way that the baby would have survived that."</p><p>Two and a half months. Ben tried to think. If there really was no physical explanation, Ben wondered if the old legend about his grandfather's immaculate conception could really be true. He had always assumed Shmi Skywalker, although an honorable woman, had been raped by a cruel master and that the story she had told to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon Jinn all those years ago was her own way of coping with a very painful reality. And then there was the more pressing question: how could the baby have survived Rey's death?</p><p>"You didn't get rid of those old Jedi texts when we buried the sabers, did you?" Ben asked. "What in the world could that possibly have to do with-" Rey began, angry and then, "Oh my gosh," she said in a hushed voice. "Ben, you don't think..." she faltered, realizing where he was going.</p><p>"It would make sense. The texts don't explain how it happens, just that when the Force is highly concentrated in one place, it can spontaneously create a new life."</p><p>"No. That's talking about simple life; plants and stuff, not people, not me!" Rey countered.</p><p>"Not necessarily. If it happened to my great-grandmother, it could happen to you," Ben said.</p><p>"No," she insisted.</p><p>"Rey," Ben said gently, the look in his eyes calmly asking her to at least consider the possibility.</p><p>With a frustrated huff, she protested, "Well that still doesn't explain how the baby survived."</p><p>Now they were both stumped and sat in silence for a long time, thinking.</p><p>"Do you think you would have, like, felt anything, if it really did happen like that?" Ben finally asked.</p><p>"N-..." Rey almost immediately shot that suggestion down, but something stopped her. She started to think. Two and a half months. What was going on two and a half months ago? She retraced her steps. She and Ben had been married for three weeks, defeated Palpatine four weeks ago. That was one month. Before that, she was with the Resistance, helping set up their new base, which had taken roughly four weeks. That was two months. Before that, she and Ben had defeated Snoke and the Praetorian guards, and almost right before that-</p><p>"The force bonds," Rey said under her breath, "two and a half months ago is when we started experiencing the force bonds."</p><p>"The force bonds? What do they have to do with this?"</p><p>"The hut. After I came out of the mirror cave. When we touched hands." Rey said. She looked at Ben but he was still confused.</p><p>"The Jedi texts say that rarely and spontaneously, the force creates new life when it's highly concentrated, which it certainly was and is between us. When we touched hands... well, I didn't just see your future, Ben, I saw ours. We had twins, a boy, and a girl. The girl had your eyes and your hair, and the boy had my nose and my smile. And I didn't just see it, I... I felt it. I felt this energy, this strength stirring within me. But it wasn't for me, it's like it was within me. I didn't even give it a second thought but..."</p><p>"You felt life," Ben said. "What you just described to me, that's the same thing I felt when you kissed me on Exegol."</p><p>Rey's eyes widened. She saw it all in perfect clarity now.</p><p>"Ben, when we touched hands that day, the force created new life from both of us. And that's why they survived my death, because they're your babies too. When you gave your life force over to me to bring me back, it healed me and our two babies," she said, processing.</p><p>"Two?" Ben said astonished, not sure if he believed her explanation was possible.</p><p>"Two," Rey said, "And they're ours. I'm sure of it. My force vision, the fact that I felt that life stirring in me because of you... with you... " she searched his face, but Ben was still unconvinced.</p><p>Taking Ben's hand, Rey placed it on her abdomen and covered it with her own. "Reach out, Ben. Listen."</p><p>He shook his head in disbelief but closed his eyes anyways, reaching out through the force, sensing the life around him. It began as an uncontained murmur, a hum all throughout the galaxy. Willing it to focus in, Ben drew in a breath slowly. The murmur narrowed to their house and the life all around it. Taking another deep breath, Ben heard the murmur change into a rhythmic heartbeat. Rey's. Then another. His. Then faintly, gradually, two more. And he didn't just sense them, he felt them. Two, distinct heartbeats pulsed up through his hand and radiated through his arm. His eyes snapped open in surprise and he looked at Rey. "Two," he said, eyes growing moist and voice thick with emotion. "And they're ours," he nodded, "I can feel it."</p><p>Ben cupped Rey's face in his hands and planted a firm kiss on her mouth.</p><p>"We're gonna be parents!" Ben laughed, scooping Rey up in his arms and spinning her around. Rey let out a squeal, Ben continuing to spin them around and around.</p><p>After a few seconds, Rey's smile faded.</p><p>"Ben, Ben put me down!" she said weakly but with an urgency in her tone.</p><p>Puzzled, Ben stopped spinning and set her down gently. As soon as her feet hit the ground she bolted for the bathroom. Ben followed her and saw her leaning over the toilet. He walked over to her and held her hair back, rubbing her back.</p><p>"Since when do you get motion sick?" he asked.</p><p>Rey let out a sardonic laugh. "Being pregnant tends to do that to you."</p><p>"Oh boy," he chuckled. "Look's like I've got a lot to learn."</p><p>"We both do Ben," Rey said as she shifted to sit criss-cross beside Ben on the bathroom floor. "We both do," she sighed, patting his leg and resting her head on his shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bad Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Updated version of a previously published story***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She slammed the door to their home as she left, her words still ringing in his ears.</p><p>"Don't you get it? Can't you understand that what I want is for you to be honest? I feel so alone. I just wish you would let me in a little bit, into your past. It's like I don't know anything about you! Like you never struggled, never felt this horrible tug-of-war inside you. But I guess it's pointless to ask you for help. You wouldn't know what to do anyways. Too bad I don't have a soulmate to come and save me from myself."</p><p>The last sentence echoed in Ben's mind as he bolted up in bed, gasping. His daughter wasn't even born, and yet for the past five months, ever since finding out Rey was pregnant with twins, his children haunted him. Doubts filled his mind.</p><p>He didn't know how to be a father.</p><p>He had no clue what to say or do to show his children that he had loved them from the moment he felt their heartbeats, sensed their lives within Rey.</p><p>Would they feel pulled to one side of the force or the other, or would their lives be free of the conflicts that he and Rey had faced?</p><p>Would he really cut himself off from them, make them feel alone by hiding his past?</p><p>"What's wrong?" Rey mumbled, turning over in bed to face Ben, who was still breathing hard.</p><p>"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "Bad dream."</p><p>Reaching up and grabbing Ben's bare shoulder Rey gently pulled him back down beside her. He lay there on his back, trying to regain control, taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly. Rey gently turned his face toward hers.</p><p>Ben shifted in the bed so that he was laying on his side towards her. In the dim lighting, he took in her messy brown hair, her soft cheeks, fuller now with the weight she had gained from her pregnancy. His eyes drifted over her body, her gentle curves now accented by a very large, very round belly.</p><p>With quite a bit of effort, Rey rolled over and tucked herself into Ben's arms, snuggling close to him. He wrapped his arms around her, his hand resting on her swollen abdomen. He listened as her breathing slowed and she drifted back to sleep. His thoughts began to run wild again, doubts pouring into his mind.</p><p>Lost in thought, he wasn't aware at first of one of the babies moving inside Rey. A strong kick from one of them jerked him back to reality. He looked over at Rey, surprised she hadn't woken up. She must be exhausted.</p><p>These last few months had been so hard for her. Carrying one baby would have proven a challenge enough with her small frame, but two was really beginning to take its toll. Ben thought it was a bit comical that the woman who had defeated the infamous Emperor Palpatine was being bested by the two small children inside her womb. Not that she minded. Every time she felt one of them kick or move, her face lit up with joy and excitement.</p><p>"Hi there little ones," Ben whispered, raising his hand as one of the babies kicked again. He felt a bit weird talking to them, but Rey had convinced him early on that letting the babies hear their parent's voices was important. He didn't know if he really believed her or not, but he knew it couldn't hurt anything, and if he was being honest, he had started to enjoy talking to them and listening as Rey would sing to them.</p><p>"You two better calm down before you wake your mom up," he said, a smile on his face. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 4:30 in the morning. Knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he sighed and pushed himself up in bed, swinging his legs over the edge as quietly as he could. Before he got up, he turned and put his hand on Rey's belly once more. "I love you two so much already," he whispered to them. "But I'm so afraid I can't be the Dad that you need. I'm so scared. I feel so inadequate and I just..." he trailed off, shaking his head wearily. He felt so stupid pouring his anxieties out like this - and to two unborn babies no less.</p><p>Suddenly, Ben felt something pushing against his hand. It was similar to what it felt like when one of the babies kicked, but this was steadier. Raising his hand off of Rey's belly, he saw the outline of a smaller hand, pushing out from the inside underneath where his had been. His heart melted. It was as if they were telling him to calm down, that things would be okay. Ben gently lay his down over his child's again, a strange sense of peace filling him.</p><p>Ben decided he would try to go back to sleep one more time. Laying back down, he tried to get comfortable without disturbing Rey.</p><p>Focusing on her steady breathing, Ben drifted off to sleep, and for the first time in almost five months, he didn't have nightmares.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Two Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Updated version of a previously published story***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another contraction, much stronger this time, radiated across Rey's abdomen to her back and down her legs. She gritted her teeth against the pain and let out a scream. Ben's deep, gentle voice kept reminding her to take deep breaths, to focus on him, to think about anything else besides the pain that she was in.</p><p>After nearly a minute Rey's grasp on Ben's hand loosened as the pain lessened. "It's not," she panted, "supposed to happen... this fast." Her water had broken only 20 minutes ago. She and Ben had been out on a walk when it happened. They had come stumbling in the door, Rey almost unable to stand as the contractions grew stronger with every minute. Ben carried her into their room and laid her softly on their bed just in time for another contraction to begin. He slipped his hand into hers.</p><p>"Do you want me to try to go get the doctor?"</p><p>"No, I-" The pain grew worse and Rey was unable to speak. Somehow she managed to squeeze Ben's hand even harder than she already was and he tried not to wince in pain.</p><p>Ben had to steady himself, trying to think of things he could say to help calm Rey down all while trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his hand... he was pretty sure Rey had dislocated his thumb with as tight as she was squeezing.</p><p>The contraction came to an end, and Rey knew she only had seconds before the next one began. These babies were coming right now, whether she and Ben were ready or not.</p><p>"You're going to have to deliver them," Rey said.</p><p>"What?!" Ben asked, sure that he hadn't heard her correctly.</p><p>Another contraction began and all Rey could do was motion to the foot of their bed and push Ben towards it. Curling the sheets in both of her hands, Rey tried not to scream too loudly. She had never been in this much pain.</p><p>Ben stood at the foot of their bed and took a deep breath. He had absolutely no clue what he was doing. </p><p>"I have... a bad feeling... about this." Rey gasped. Ben chuckled in spite of the situation. "You and me both," he muttered.</p><p>With the next contraction, Rey began to push. Ben tried to keep his voice steady, coaching (or trying to coach) her through the process, reminding her to breathe. Rey drew in shallow breaths when she could. She decided in that moment that she never wanted to have kids again. Not unless she could be sure she got the right medicine for the pain next time.</p><p>"You're almost there," she heard Ben say. "I think," he muttered to himself.</p><p>Rey gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, pushing for the final time. After a moment of silence, she heard a high pitched cry. She looked up and saw Ben, hands shaking, as he smiled down at their son in his arms. Rey smiled too. He was beautiful. Tears of joy mingled with her tears of pain and for a moment she forgot about all the agony she had been in. Then another contraction began.</p><p>Ben saw Rey's face begin to twist in pain again and quickly lay their son down in the cradle that they had set up in their bedroom in preparation for their children's birth.</p><p>"Alright, one more time Rey. You can do this. Just breathe," Ben reminded as he prepared to deliver their daughter.</p><p>Once again, Rey dug her fingers into the sheets and tried to take a breath. She pushed until the pressure and pain eased. The cries of their daughter mingled with those of their son.</p><p>Picking up their son, Ben lay him in Rey's arms, hands shaking. He sat down on the edge of their bed, cradling their daughter.</p><p>Rey stroked her son's face.</p><p>"Shhh, shhh, were here," Rey soothed. She reached over and her daughter wrapped her tiny fingers around Rey's. "We'll always be here," she whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Make Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Updated version of a previously published story***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe you guys still can't agree on names for them!" laughed Poe. Ben and Rey looked at each other and smiled.</p><p>Finn, Rose, and Poe had dropped by Ben and Rey's small home on Naboo to "check up on them." Ben and Rey both knew that the trio was more interested in their two little ones than how the new parents were doing.</p><p>"Yeah," Ben laughed, "I really want to name him Han, but Rey says--"</p><p>"I love the man that had the name, but I hate the name." Rey finished for him. "And I want to name her in honor of Leia, but Ben says--"</p><p>"We can't name our daughter Leia and our son Han, because that would be weird."</p><p>"Well if you would just let us name our son something other than Han, it would be a non-issue," Rey said, her tone dripping with sarcasm as she turned to Ben.</p><p>"I don't understand why you hate that name so much!" Ben said, defensive.</p><p>"It's ridiculous! I-"</p><p>"What do you mean it's ridiculous?" Ben stood, cutting her off.</p><p>                                                                                                 ~~~</p><p>Poe watched as the couple argued in loud whispers, trying not to wake the twins as they slept in their cribs, remaining as calm as their fiery personalities would allow.</p><p>Poe couldn't help but laugh. The arguments that Ben and Rey had were actually pretty adorable. They reminded him of his early days in the Resistance, when Han and Leia were still together. They used to bicker like this, and five minutes later Poe would be sent to get the general only to find that she and Han were making out in the shadows of the hallway. Rey and Ben's relationship wasn't much different.</p><p>Shaking his head, Poe left the living room and made his way to their kitchen. Finn and Rose were at the counter, fixing some sort of dessert. C-3PO stood nearby, reciting the recipe as best he could. Poe went over to the dining room table and pulled out a chair, flipping it around and sitting backward.</p><p>"They fighting again?" Finn asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Poe chuckled. In the few hours that they had been visiting, the couple had gotten into more than five arguments.</p><p>"They don't have their lightsabers on them, do they?" Rose asked, only half joking. She had a somewhat genuinely concerned expression on her face. Given Rey and Kylo's history of long, heated battles, both physical and verbal, it wasn't surprising Rose was nervous. A new baby added a lot of stress to a marriage, not to mention two new babies that were totally unexpected until a few months ago. And Rose hadn't been around to see how Han and Leia used to fight and then make up and make out.</p><p>"Trust me, Rose, they'll be fine," Poe reassured. "In fact..." A smug smile came across Poe's face as he remembered a story Leia had told him once about C-3PO.</p><p>"Hey Threepio!" Poe called.</p><p>"Yes, Master Poe," he responded, turning to him.</p><p>"I think I heard Rey calling for you to bring her some milk for the baby."</p><p>"Oh, she did?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Sir my audio sensors did not detect any-"</p><p>"Threepio," Poe interrupted, "just do it."</p><p>"Oh," he said, obviously confused and frazzled, "yes sir."</p><p>He shuffled over to where the milk was stored and poured a bit into a baby bottle. He put the lid on and shuffled into the living room with one final confused glance at Poe.</p><p>Equally confused, Finn and Rose both arched an eyebrow at Poe.</p><p>"You'll see," he said.</p><p>                                                                                                  ~~~</p><p>Rey stood as well, putting her hands on her hips and walking over to Ben. "Exactly that! The name Han is ridiculous! It's outdated and it... it just... we are not naming him Han," she whispered loudly.</p><p>Ben moved closer to Rey, their faces now inches apart. Rey looked up at him, her eyes still fiery with passion but a little less angry. Neither one of them spoke.</p><p>"How do you feel about the name Ben?" he asked quietly. "It resonates strength and dignity and reminds me of someone really handsome," he said, moving even closer, a twinkle in his eye.</p><p>Rey couldn't help laughing a little bit at Ben's sense of humor. Being this close to him always made her weak. With one touch he could break down all her defenses.</p><p>The smile was all it took. Ben closed the last few millimeters between them and kissed her softly. "Ben you know you can't just avoid this discussion-"</p><p>He put a finger to her lips and leaned in for another kiss. "Ben I'm serious, you can't just seduce your way out of-"</p><p>Ben tangled his fingers into her hair and kissed her firmly. She couldn't resist again. "I hate you, you know that?"</p><p>"Mmm-hmm." </p><p>"Mistress Rey, you called?"</p><p>Ben and Rey drew back slowly and looked at Threepio.</p><p>"What?" Ben asked, clearing his throat, obviously annoyed.</p><p>"Master Poe said that Mistress Rey asked me to bring her some milk for the--"</p><p>He was interrupted as Ben grabbed the milk bottle out of his hand and stormed into the kitchen.</p><p>"Well," remarked Threepio, "I guess you won't be needing that then?"</p><p>Rey just rolled her eyes, fixed her hair, and followed Ben into the kitchen while Threepio trailed behind, calling out to Poe, "Sir, I thought you said they were fighting!?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. New Legacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Updated version of a previously published story***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben ran into the kitchen, frantically trying to find the milk that Rey had left in the refrigerator to give to the babies in case they got hungry while she was gone. "Boy" (as he and Rey had been calling him since they still couldn't agree on names) lay screaming in his crib from the next room and "Girl" was screaming into Ben's ear as he held her.</p><p>Ben threw open the refrigerator door and rummaged through the contents, spilling half a dozen items on to the floor. He finally found the bottles and ran into the baby's room to get Boy. Holding a bottle in each hand and a screaming baby on each hip he walked into the living room and sat wearily on the couch, trying to situate the twins so he could feed them both at once.</p><p>After a few minutes he was finally able to lay Boy on his chest and cradle Girl in his arm and feed them both. He let out a sigh of relief as the house grew quiet again.</p><p>About halfway through their bottle he burped them each and laid them back down to finish their food. Ben rested his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes, listening to his children's happy coo's as they ate.</p><p>                                                                                                       ~~~</p><p>Rey stood outside the house, listening closely for any sound. She didn't hear anything. Easing the front door open, she tiptoed inside and peaked into the living room. There was Ben with the babies snuggled on his chest, the three of them fast asleep.</p><p>Rey stood in the doorway, watching the sweet scene with a soft smile on her face.</p><p>As if sensing her presence, Ben opened his eyes and smiled back at her.</p><p>"Hi," he said softly.</p><p>"Hi," Rey whispered back, coming over to join him on the couch. Sitting down beside him she laid one hand over Ben's, which was resting on Boy's back, and reached over to stroke Girl's face with her other.</p><p>"Did you have a good walk?" Ben asked, putting his free arm around her.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks for holding down the fort here. I really needed a break, and it gave me a lot of time to think."</p><p>"Oh yeah? About what?"</p><p>"Well, we both know that we've got to name these babies," Rey laughed, "and I think I speak for both of us when I say that we want their names to be special, to mean something important to us."</p><p>"Yeah," Ben said, looking at their children.</p><p>"Well while I was out walking I stopped by the Archive Library, and I started looking up what different names mean."</p><p>"Find anything interesting?"</p><p>"There were two names that stuck out to me. Jarek, for him. It means 'new', and Janay for her. It means 'legacy'."</p><p>"New Legacy," Ben said, putting them together.</p><p>"New Legacy," Rey repeated.</p><p>"I like it. Those names don't tie them to the past but they don't let them forget about it either," Ben thought out loud.</p><p>Ben and Rey sat in silence for a moment, looking at their children and pondering their futures.</p><p>"Janay and Jarek," Ben finally said, testing the names out. Almost immediately the twins opened their eyes and looked up at him.</p><p>Surprised, Ben looked over at Rey.</p><p>"I think they like those names too," she laughed.</p><p>Cocking his head to one side, Ben asked, "Have we finally agreed on something?"</p><p>"Looks like we have," Rey answered, curling closer to Ben and laying her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.</p><p>"Good," he said, "but next time, we need to decide on a name before we even try for the baby."</p><p>"Deal," Rey chuckled, "when do you want to start?"</p><p>"Deciding on another name?"</p><p>"No," Rey said, raising an eyebrow, "making another baby?"</p><p>Ben chuckled, matching her tone with equal mirth, "As soon as possible."</p><p>Rey laughed and leaned in to kiss Ben softly. He reached for her, trying to draw her closer, but she pulled away, teasing him, a smirk on her face.</p><p>Picking up Janay, she offered a wink and said, "If we change their diapers, they'll go back to sleep for at least one more hour..."</p><p>Ben didn't catch what she was implying at first, but after a brief moment, he quickly stood up with Jarek and ran into the twins' rooms after her.</p><p>Hearing the commotion and then seeing him scamper into the room made Rey laugh again. "Ben Solo, I'll bet this will be the quickest you will have ever changed a diaper in your life!"</p><p>Grinning at her, he agreed. "Amazing what someone can accomplish with the right motivations."</p><p>"Yes," Rey giggled again. "Amazing."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Updated version of a previously published story***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unlike Han and Leia, Ben and Rey Solo went on to live a long, beautiful, happy life with each other, and unlike the rest of the Skywalker family, they were able to leave their past behind and move forward --- tragedy did not follow them.</p><p>Shortly after naming Janay and Jarek, Rey became pregnant again, with one baby this time. Although the pregnancy wasn't as hard on her this time, the labor was brutal. But Ben was right beside her the whole time, holding her hand and coaching her through the process. After a grueling 17 hours, Rey delivered a healthy baby boy.</p><p>After much deliberation, they named him Von, which means "hope."</p><p>It was nearly another twelve years before Ben and Rey had another child. This time, after a pregnancy filled with nine months of morning, afternoon, and evening sickness Rey delivered a beautiful baby girl.</p><p>By this time, Rey and Ben had gotten much better at agreeing on names. They named their second daughter Hana, meaning "one," a symbol of the unity that Ben and Rey shared.</p><p>The galaxy remained at peace for some time, with only minor political hiccups here and there from time to time.</p><p>Finn ended up marrying Jannah, the x-stormtrooper he met on Kef Bir. They moved to Passanah, taking Lando Calrissian, who they had discovered to be Jannah's father, with them. Finn and Jannah had one child and remained good friends with Ben and Rey until their deaths.</p><p>Poe and Zori, the spice runner from Kijimi, went back to their hometowns after the defeat of the Final Order to help with relief and reconstruction efforts.</p><p>In a surprising twist, Armitage Hux survived the shot to the chest given to him by General Pryde. After several failed attempts at creating a new evil regime, he exiled himself to a planet on the outer rim where he met and became unlikely friends with Rose, who was there on an intelligence mission. She taught him how to see the good in people, and he eventually came around to the idea of being a good guy. They were married after nearly ten years of friendship. Rose and Rey remained close friends for many years, but Ben and Hux only managed to tolerate each other for the sake of their wives when they had to.</p><p>All four of the Solo children grew into adulthood, marrying and having children of their own.</p><p>Ben and Rey remained in Naboo, having their own adventures until Rey was diagnosed with Dessert Fever at the age of 77, the aftermath of her childhood on Jakku.</p><p>A mystery to doctors, Ben's energy seemed to dwindle as Rey's condition grew worse. They both passed away on the same day, in each other's arms, their children and grandchildren by their sides.</p><p>Although the family mourned their loss, they were grateful. It was only after many long years of happy marriage, peace, and passionate devotion to one another that the story of these two star crossed lovers became the legends that would be told for generations to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So obviously this is the last chapter for this particular story. I have another alternate ending that I'm currently still working on, but will publish all the chapters I have so far on here asap. Thank you so much for reading!!!</p><p>Xoxo, Kira</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Thank you so much for reading, more chapters and stories to come soon! My stories are also published on Wattpad under the same name, kirajustwrites, if you want to check it out! I'm working on getting my works published on here as well. </p><p>Love, Kira</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>